


Gradient

by FlannelHat



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: M/M, Pokemon - Freeform, originalshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlannelHat/pseuds/FlannelHat
Summary: This is a very angsty Originalshipping/namelessshipping I wrote back in December but never posted. I havent reviewed it yet, but I hope someone comes to enjoy it.





	Gradient

Green sat at a wooden desk in his dimly lit room, staring outside of his window and looking out at the snow that had been raging for days on end. He found himself to become lost in his thoughts- thoughts about Red, His childhood friend who went missing last year. He never said goodbye, just covered his lifeless grey eyes with his crimson hat and turned away. The snow reminded him of where his old friend was headed, that cold and isolated mountain that was said to be called home by Mew, the pokemon that Red so desperately wanted to capture, the pokemon that was just as silent and reserved as Red. Green rolled his eyes and flung himself back in his chair. Suddenly, his door creaked open.  
"Green, honey, are you doing okay? You've been sitting in the dark for a while now, I thought you were taking a nap or something," his mother said, sounding quite concerned.  
"Yeah," he responded, lying his head down soon after. She came closer to him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and released a quiet yet audible sigh.  
"I know, you miss that boy, dont you? He vanished right about this ti-"  
"Shut up, why in the world would I be thinking about that selfish asshole? He never even said goodbye," Green said, pulling his shoulder away and covering his head.  
"I know you teased him a lot, but I know it's because you looked up to him. He looked up to you too, that's why hes out there trying to find that legendary pokemon. He'll be back soon and you can show him just how much you've grown, okay?"  
"...Whatever," he mumbled into his sleeve.

Green waited until the door came to a close to raise his head from the desk and wipe the tears that had began to form in his tired eyes. "...Why am I thinking about him so much? It's like I'm thinking about some dumb girl," He thought to himself, "Its not like I like him or something." But then, as anyone would do, he began connecting two and two... "well, I did spend time with him any chance I had, and I always wanted to impress him..." at that moment, he shook his head, disgusted with himself.  
"No, no. I dont like him like that. I'm not gay. I couldnt possibly be gay, I liked that one girl in 3rd grade!! There's no way- I mean, if I was, I'm sure I wouldve had a crush on a few guys by now."  
Exhausted from the question alone, he rose from his desk and wandered to his bed in the corner of the room. "...Loser..." he said slumping down with a groan.

He needed to figure out what his feelings meant, and fast. Packing a few outfits in his backpack, Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, as well as some snacks he had stashed in under his bed, Green soon headed out of his window and started to make way to Mount Moon. Countless acres of snow covered the ground, making it difficult to make sense of direction. He stomped forward, regardless. Looking back periodically, he could see the lights from his house get smaller and smaller. If he had the chance to turn back, it would be now... his only chance, before the only thing signifying his location blended in with the harsh winter storm. Green had felt hopeless ever since his childhood friend abandoned him, he couldn't possibly live with himself until his feelings were clear to him. So, he looked back one last time and continued on. 

It had been nearly 2 hours now, and his fingers were already beginning to numb. He called out his trustworthy Flareon, and took a quick break in the cave that sat at the entry of Mount Moon. Grabbing a few twigs that were thrown throughout the area, he commanded Flareon to light them and pulled out a blanket. "Jolteon, Vaporeon, you guys come out too." They all snuggled closely in the cold, and went to sleep. The next morning, he returned his pokemon into their Poké balls and started his journey up the mountain. 

Hours seemed like days walking about Mount Moon, the terrain was so steep that you would quickly run out of breath... but the air was so thin that you would breathe twice as hard and not regain yourself at all. But he kept on, like the stubborn fool he always was. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain develop in his side, and he lost balance. Falling to the ground, he quickly arose to observe his surroundings. A silhouette of a canine like figure hopped away with his backpack between its jaws. He felt yet another pain in his side, and examined his body. He was bleeding pretty badly, his clothes were torn, exposing his fresh wound to the cold air. He moaned in pain, and reached for his Pokemon, but to his surprise, his backpack had been snatched from the attacking creature.  
"Dammit," Green said, "It must have smelled my food...! Jolteon, Flareon, HELP!" But to his dismay, help never came. The canine-like creature was soon finished with the contents of his bag, and raised its head to identify the sound of Green's yelling.  
"S- shit... it's looking right at me!!" Green rose to his knees and began to crawl as fast as possible, cursing under his breath. He started to bleed more due to his hasty movements, but he had to survive. He had to find Red.

He desperately tried to escape from his attacker, so desperately that his sense of direction was completely demolished... his plan had flunked entirely, he had no idea where he was. He had no pokemon. No food. No water. No clothes. He was hopeless- but not any more hopeless than he already was. He lied down in the snow, and looked up to the sky.  
"Its all so grey," he said, reaching up above with an open hand... then quickly dropping it into the snow in unison with the rest if his body. All he could think about were colours. Red, himself, and everything that they were before he abruptly disappeared. Everything seemed so colourless without the main thing that motivated him to be the best of them all.  
"I'm so tired." Tears welled up in his eyes and he closed them shut... he wasnt sure what these tears belonged to- physical, or emotional pain. Regardless, he did not open his eyes again. Until, however, he heard the crunching of snow draw closer. Something was running towards him. He was not afraid, he knew he was going to die. But he was okay with this, after all, he knew finding Red was absolutely hopeless to begin with. Surely he had traveled all the way up here just to die. Something was not right though, he felt his face come between two hands, not the jaws of some vicious Pokemon. His eyes opened slightly to a face, a firmiliar face that seemed to show emotion, unlike before. It was Red, he was trying to speak to Green, telling him to stay awake.  
"w..wa.. wake u..p.. wa..ke u... up..!" Red tried to shout, but his muted voice was no use. He had not spoken since he was 4 years old, it had nearly been a decade since he last put his vocal cords to work.  
"R-red...?" Green said before his his eyes dimmed, and his head collapsed into the snow for the last time.


End file.
